El Aprendiz
by CanutayCornamenta
Summary: Un nuevo caso se presenta en las manos del detective mas famoso de Londres llega a través de una muy inusual clienta. Para Sherlock Holmes no es gran problema, hasta la aparición de un apasionado joven que dice ser un fanático suyo y pretende seguirle los pasos con la completa desaprovación de Holmes.


Si bien ahora ya no me encontraba ocupado en realidad, las veces en que tenía en mis manos mi vieja libreta de anotaciones hacían de mis horas un trabajo en sí mismo, pues forzaban a mi mente recordar acontecimientos que en su momento habían llenado de curiosidad y una intensa sensación de aventura. Pero éste que estoy a punto de narrar fue cubierto por un velo de silencio por varios años, más por el transcurrir del tiempo, que por petición de la joven inmiscuida en este suceso.

Estaba aquel día decidido a visitar a mi viejo amigo Sherlock Holmes, el otoño estaba cerca y la poca clientela empezaba a aburrirme, por lo que me vi tomando un descanso de la consulta. Cuando me bajé en la acera del 221b de Baker Street, fuer el cartero quien gano el lugar al tocar la campanilla.

-Buenas tardes- salude cortésmente al hombre que se encontraba frente a la puerta quien me regreso el saludo.

-Buenas tardes doctor Watson.

Miré a la puerta que se abrió en ese momento dejando ver al botones quien recibió las cartas y me invito a pasar.

Me despedí del cartero quien parecía llevar algo de prisa por su trabajo; una vez dentro de la casa me dispuse a encontrar a mi amigo. Pero, en el camino me encontré con la señora Hudson, quien se cubría los labios con un pañuelo de seda.

- ¡Buenas tardes señora Hudson! - la saludé con gusto, la señora se bajó el pañuelo dejando ver su sonrisa.

- ¡Ah Dr. Watson! ¡Que gusto me da verlo de nuevo por aquí! - pero de repente se vio interrumpida por un sonoro estornudo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le pregunté, ella sacudió su mano en señal de despreocupación.

- Sí...pero este frío, no deja vivir a la gente como yo... - exclamó con la nariz mormada. - ¿Vino a ver al señor Holmes?

- Sí, he venido a visitarle...

- ¡Gracias a Dios! - Dijo soltando las manos sobre los muslos. - Últimamente se ha encontrado muy mal.

Estas últimas palabras me sorprendieron un poco ya que no era muy común que mi amigo estuviera enfermo o algo parecido lo que me llevo a preguntarle.

-¿Pero que es lo que le ha pasado? ¿Acaso es gripa o algo parecido?

La señora Hudson me miro y dejo escapar una leve risa seguida de un poco de tos.

-No precisamente, yo le digo que no debe ser tan exagerado, que el trabajo ya vendrá pero ya sabe como es y francamente no puedo convencerle de lo contrario, ya lleva meses sin ningún caso interesante, como el dice.

Me sentí aliviado de escuchar que era solo eso, saber que su salud era la misma de siempre, era un alivio.

- Voy a subir a verle, ¿podría traer un poco de té, por favor? - le pedí con una sonrisa.

- Claro doctor, -asintió cansada dando la media vuelta.

- Y tómese una taza usted también, de limó para evitar resfrío - le aconsejé al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

- Gracias doctor, y si no funciona, no dude que lo visitaré pronto en su consultorio.

Tan pronto estuve al tope de las escaleras toqué la puerta, pero un abrupto estruendo ahogó mi llamada.

Sintiéndome en plena confianza entré al departamento.

Si bien aquel lugar nunca gozaba de una pulcra presentación, aquella mañana parecía que una granada había sido lanzada en medio de la habitación, dispersando centenares de hojas por todo el suelo. Por la chimenea había un par de botellas vacías de vino y sobre éstas un libro, que jugaba de mesa para tres tazas vacías de té.

Sobre la mesita de centro había una chaqueta, un par de zapatos finos y cerca del sillón lo que parecían una docena de periódicos mal doblados. En el buró debajo de la ventana yacía la caja de archivos que mi amigo guardaba como preciado tesoro, ahora se veía desordenada y una carpeta de cuero abierta de par en par junto de sí. Eran muchas las cosas que concluían que el lugar era un total caos.

Pero señales de mi amigo, ninguna.

Seguro que se encontraba en la habitación contigua, por lo que decidí esperarlo, pero tal desorden hacía imposible sentarme. No me quedó más remedio que poner manos a la obra y quitar unos cuadernos de notas y libros, para pasarlos a la cómoda, pero esta también se hallaba ocupada por una serie de pipetas y tubos de ensayo con líquido que muy probablemente resultaría peligroso, cosa que no me dejó opción más que guardar el archivero.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurra mover nada. - oí decir desde la parte opuesta de la sala de estar. Al darme la vuelta vi a mi amigo parado entre dos pilas de libros y note que hasta para el era difícil moverse y con varios brincos y grandes zancadas, esquivando los múltiples papeles y objetos de todos lados logro pararse a mi lado y tan rápido como pudo arrebato los pocos papeles que tenia en la mano y los volvió a colocar en donde estaban.

-Ya sabe Watson que todo esta ordenado y en su debido lugar, y con tan solo una cosa así sea la mas pequeña taza, que se mueva arruinaría meses de investigación y seria todo un trabajo perdido

Solo él sabía donde estaba cada cosa y por que motivo estaba allí, y aunque para el era orden para mi era todo lo contrario y no pude evitar dárselo a conocer.

-Pero ya ni siquiera tú puedes caminar en tu propia habitación, si limpiaras una o dos cosas no estaría mal

- ¡Que gusto verlo, Watson! ¿Que lo trae por aquí? - me dijo, ignorando mi consejo. Vestía su bata guinda preferida, de cuyas bolsas asomaban varios papeles desacomodados.

- También me da gusto verle... - dije mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez.

- Aunque...estas no son condiciones para vivir de una per…-

- ¿Que lo trae por aquí, doctor? - preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios en tanto que se apoyaba en la cómoda de las pipetas, haciéndolas tambalear un poco.

- Que será sino visitarlo, y ver como se encuentra - Miré a mi alrededor. - Y por lo que veo estas sin trabajo.

-Si he estado sin ningún caso interesante desde hace unos días, solo llegan cosas demasiado sencillas y muy fáciles, usted me entiende - Dijo mientras se volvía a sus experimentos y rebuscando de repente se echó en uno de los sillones.

Asentí con la cabeza y trate de sentarme en lo que parecía un descansabrazos de un sillón

- ¡Mi mente, Watson! ¡Se me seca! ¡Necesito un caso! ¡Necesito trabajo!

- Seguro te llegará uno - lo animé con simpleza.

Holmes se echó en el sofá, sin pensar en las otras hojas, ahí, hundiendo la cara entre sus dedos. Al oírme, soltó un resoplido.

-Es lo que la señora Hudson me dice todos los días pero yo solo veo los montones de casos absurdos que pretenden que resuelva

Volvió a suspirar y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás; pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo la campanilla de la puerta se hiso escuchar por toda la casa, Holmes levanto la mirada y volteo hacia la puerta con expresión de duda.

- Adelante - ordené y la señora Hudson entró sonriente.

- Les traigo té señores. - Dijo con voz amable. Holmes la miró entre sus dedos y le dirigió una cansada sonrisa. - Gracias señora Hudson.

- Espero se anime - asintió la casera, de pronto se sacó algo de la bolsa del mandil. - por cierto, llegó correspondencia.

- Gracias señora Hudson. - se la recibí y mi amigo lanzó dos extrañados besos al aire. La mujer salió con un estornudo.

Puse la charola encima de algunos libros y me dispuse a servirle té con la esperanza de que por lo menos se animara un poco más.

Le extendí la mano con una tasa que tomo inmediatamente, sin embargo no se atrevió a darle un sorbo y solo tamborileaba sus largos dedos en el costado de la tasa

-Deberías de tomarlo te hará bien, ya que por lo visto no has dormido lo suficiente.

- No papá no he dormido... - dijo mientras se tomaba el té desanimado. Lo miré de soslayo y le eché un vistazo a las cartas recién llegadas. Todas parecían mensajes de casos. Pero sabía que no tendría ganas de oír ninguno, así que las pasé una por una hasta que llegué a un sobre que llamó mi atención.

- Mycroft te mandó una carta.- le dije. El detective siguió con su taza de té.

- no sabían que se escribían.

- Si, es un berrinche suyo, sí - extendió su mano, le di el sobre y de inmediato lo abrió y empezó a leer. Sus ojos azules empezaron a moverse con velocidad sobre las líneas del papel. Yo seguí tomándome mi té. - Aunque, nunca tiene mucho que...

Pero no terminó la frase. Paciente, esperé a que terminara la frase, pero ello nunca sucedió. Quise preguntarle qué pasaba. Pero su semblante me hizo dudarlo. Sus ojos se habían quedado paralizados en lo que parecía la última línea del mensaje. Casi parecía que la respiración se le había ido, incluso llegué a pensar que había tenido un ataque cataléptico. De pronto se puso de pie sin soltar ni dejar de ver la carta de su hermano y sin más se bebió el té y tiro la tasa al piso.

-Watson creo que después de todo tenia usted razón, debemos salir inmediatamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te sucede? - Le pregunté antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta.

- ¡Voy a ver a ese idiota! - exclamó, obviamente excitado. Sin entender lo volví a interrogar tapiándole el paso.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que se ha dado el lujo de decirme esas estupideces. - Gritó blandiéndome su carta en mi cara. - Quien se cree que es para decirme que...

En los muchos movimientos del papel alcancé a ver lo siguiente:

"_Hermano:_

_No quiero molestarte con palabras, solo tengo una pregunta y esta carta será muy breve._

_¿Sabes que la familia Bathermely viene de visita?_

_Se que tal vez no te importe pero de cualquier forma hay una persona que quiere verte y se que muy en el fondo tu también quieres verle."_

- ¿Y yendo a su casa a hacerle...lo que sea que estés pensando crees que es una solución? - le grité también quitando su mano de mi visión. Sherlock se detuvo y me miró enfadado y dando vuelta en sus talones se fue a encerrar en su cuarto, para después salir con una pequeña botellita, en manos, una jeringa y una ligadura

-Bien ahora si vámonos Watson

Sin que me diera cuenta comenzó a jalarme, como un niño pequeño a su padre cuando quiere que vea algo que para el es interesante. Salimos de la casa, no sin antes Holmes se pusiera bien los zapatos.

Una ves afuera, nos dispusimos a buscar transporte para dirigirnos a un encuentro con su hermano. Pero tan solo salimos a la puerta chocamos con alguien que se disponía a llamar.

- ¡Señor Holmes! - Dijo un joven alto y bien arreglado con bigote fino sobre los labios. - Venía a buscarlo porque su hermano...

- Voy a verlo ahora mismo, Alfred - Le dijo al asistente de Mycroft.

- No, me dijo que sabía que...-

- ¿Que? - Preguntó, - ¿ahora que pasó?

- Un asunto urgente, señor Sherlock. Un caso que necesita un amigo de su hermano, el señor Bathermely.

No se si fue la luz o algo que hiso que me pareciera que Holmes estaba algo molesto por escuchar estas palabras. Miró a Alfred fijamente sin quitar esa extraña expresión:

-Está bien vallamos a verlo.

Su tono de voz ya era mas calmado que hace unos instantes y obviamente su entusiasmo había disminuido bastante.

-Pero le advierto, señor Holmes que iremos a St. James Street. - Avisó Alfred mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor. Mi amigo de pronto arqueó una ceja y con una mirada rápida que me dedicó subió decidido al coche, mientras yo lo seguía.

-Te ves molesto - inquirí de pronto. Holmes sólo tenía perdida la mirada en el paisaje citadino.

-Así que de pronto su intuición deductiva salió a luz, eh Watson - dijo con una sonrisa sin mirarme.

-Sí, tus métodos comienzan a hacer en mí un resultado. - Sherlock sólo sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación, pero yo no me dejaría vencer tan fácil. - Pues no se tú…pero una carta no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte enfadar…ni aunque sea de tu hermano.

Holmes me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Si trata de sacarme alguna información o algo le sugiero hacer mejor sus preguntas doctor - Espetó con frialdad. Sin embargo sonreí. _Eso significaba que estaba tratando un punto delicado, y no estaba tan lejos._

-Ok… No vi mucho, sólo unas cuantas cosas que decían algo de una tal….- Los ojos del detective consultor me perforaron de manera extraña, inquisitiva pero a la vez, temerosa. Sin embargo mi memoria comenzaba a fallarme- Ahm…- algo de Jason…Joseph….Josephi…-

-Sólo una persona podría sacar a Mycroft de su aburrida rutina. - Soltó Sherlock con voz decidida. El desaire se cruzó en mi pecho al escucharlo.

-Oye no trates de…

-Y ese sólo es el _co-fundador_ del Club Diógenes. - Lo único que de verdad detestaba de mi amigo es que conocía bien mis debilidades, y la curiosidad era el arma que más disfrutaba de usar en contra mía, sobre todo en asuntos delicados. Y como en todos ellos, siempre salía venciendo, aunque como en ese momento quise desistir.

-¿El co-fundador?

-Sí - Sherlock sonrió triunfante. - Nada menos que Joshamee Bathermely.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar este nombre. Joshamee Bathermely era un imponente monopolito en la industria textilera, quien se encargaba no sólo de producir al por mayor uniformes para obreros, sino que incluso se encargaba de fabricar su propia tela. Era muy popular no sólo en el Imperio, sino que también en Norteamérica donde tenía otra sucursal de su franquicia. Y el escuchar que el mencionado empresario tuviera aficiones tan peculiares como para con-fundar un lugar como el exótico Club Diógenes, donde Mycroft Holmes -rareza entre rarezas- amaba disfrutar sus horas de libertad leyendo el periódico y acompañándose sin hablar con nadie.


End file.
